


sunkissed

by Aequoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequoria/pseuds/Aequoria
Summary: There is nothing they love more than to simply be like this: bright and warm, alone with each other before the world catches up with them.(A little bit of plotless fluff to brighten our days, hopefully.)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theorchardofbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchardofbones/gifts).



> This is just some completely plotless wholesome fluff I banged out when I was supposed to be at work, dedicated to my best friend Mallow 🥰

Prompto wakes first, as always, but Ardyn is never far behind. The light from the window tells him that the sun is only just beginning to make its way across the world. There’s a chill in the air, and the sleep-warm body in his arms groans and snuggles closer.

“Good morning,” Ardyn rumbles, and rubs his hand along Prompto’s arm in the hopes of generating some heat. It doesn’t appear to do very much, but Prompto smiles at him anyway, sleepy and soft, and the sight pulls Ardyn’s own lips up to mirror him.

“Morning,” Prompto says. He squirms, and Ardyn releases him only for as long as it takes for Prompto to wriggle up so they’re exactly face to face. “Hello, you.”

Ardyn’s eyes crinkle at their corners. “Hello. Did you sleep well?”

“Mm. Chocobo dreams.” Prompto sighs and buries his face in the crook of Ardyn’s neck. His breath tickles. “Noct and I were racing.”

“Did you win?”

A huff. Ardyn feels a smile pressed against his skin. “No, because he totally cheated! I don’t even remember how, but I know he did.”

“Those are treasonous words. Take care they don’t lock you in the dungeon for seditious dreams.” Ardyn lasts about a minute before he bursts into loud laughter. It is far too early for this volume, but no one else is around to care.

“Laughing at your own lame jokes, huh?” Prompto wriggles out of his grasp to drape himself over Ardyn’s chest. “It’s too early for your weird sense of humour.”

“Ah, but I’m afraid you signed up for this when you married me.” Ardyn lifts his hand, runs a finger through tangled, sunny hair, and down a freckled arm to hold his beloved’s hand. “Terrible monarchy jokes and all.”

“Mm. Don’t regret it though.”

“I as well, my dear. I as well.”

They’ve had their differences in the past, and Ardyn is not naive enough to think that they will have no difficulties in the future. But it had always been the kindness of Prompto’s heart, and the faithfulness of Ardyn’s devotion that would see them through the turbulent times, and Ardyn knows they are strong enough to face anything head-on. Where Prompto is a storm, Ardyn will be safe harbour; where Ardyn is darkness, Prompto will be his sun and stars.

“Are you not heading for your run?”

Prompto laughs. It comes out raspy, so he clears his throat and tries again. It sounds like bells in the wind, like birds, like all the sappy romantic things in books, and Ardyn loves him so much. “In a bit. It’s cold today.”

That, Ardyn knows, means that Prompto is about to spend at least an hour lazing with him in their warm bed, before jumping to his feet and frantically pulling on his exercise clothes before the streets get too busy for a good run. It means he gets another hour of his favourite thing in life, which is simply to pass the time in the company of one who loves him just as fiercely as he does.

“I’ll be here, then,” he says, and presses a kiss to the tip of Prompto’s cold nose.

“I know,” Prompto says, chasing Ardyn’s mouth with a kiss of his own. “I’m counting on it.”

Prompto smiles, and behind him, the sun finally rises.


End file.
